Natania
| aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Oceanside Cabin Motor Court, Virginia | known relatives = Cyndie Granddaughter, alive. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Swear" | final appearance = "How It's Gotta Be" | actor = Deborah May }} Natania is a fictional group leader and a minor character featured on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Played by actress Deborah May, she first appeared in the sixth episode of season seven, "Swear". Biography Natania's life prior to the zombie apocalypse is relatively unknown. What is known is that she had a daughter, who gave her two grandchildren. In the mid 2010s, Natania and her family were part of a group of survivors who had settled on the East Coast of Virginia. Their group ran afoul of another larger and more aggressive organization known as the Saviors. The group fought back, and as a result, the Saviors rounded up all males above the age of ten and executed them in a firing line by shooting each one in the head. The surviving women fled and established their own sanctuary at the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court. Natania became the leader of the surviving women, which included her granddaughter, Cyndie. Due to the violence they had suffered, Natania instituted a strict policy of secrecy and that all strangers were to be killed on sight. The residents at Oceanside captured a woman named Tara Chambler. Tara likely would have been shot had it not been for the intervention of Cyndie. Natania had her handcuffed in a cabin and introduced herself. After questioning her at length, she brought her to another cabin where she served her dinner. She revealed some of the history of Oceanside, and detailed their past with the Saviors after Tara asked where all the men were. Natania also revealed that she knew Tara was lying about where she came from. Tara confessed to belonging to a larger community and offered forth the possibility of establishing a cooperative network between the two. Natania would not give up her isolationist sensibilities and instead offered Tara a place with them. Tara turned the offer down, and Natania assigned two women named Beatrice an Kathy to escort her back to the bridge. As the three women marched through the woods, Tara knew that Beatrice and Kathy had no intention of letting her go free. She ran from them and the two women gave chase. She managed to escape with some unexpected help from Cyndie, who disagreed with Natania's policy of killing all outsiders. Walking Dead: Swear Tara later tells Rick and the group about Oceanside and she sneaks inside, holding Natania and Cyndie at gunpoint in order to force her to give up their guns and hear Rick out on his plan against the Saviors. Natania manage to catch Tara off-guard and steal the gun away from her, which she reveals to them to be empty as the group has no intentions of killing anyone. Natania uses Tara as a hostage to force Rick to leave but he refuses to do so without the guns. As Natania refuses to let Tara go, a group of walkers approaching is enough to distract her and let Cyndie knock her unconscious as Rick's group and the Oceanside group take care of the herd. An angry Natania still refuses to join their fight against the Saviors, despite Cyndie and several others agreeing to fight. Walking Dead: Something They Need Aaron and Enid set out for Oceanside in order to recruit them as allies in the war against Negan but while resting that night, Aaron is attacked by Natania. In self-defense, Enid shoots her but is horrified to learn she killed Natania as Cyndie cries out over her death. How It's Gotta Be Notes & Trivia * * At the time of her first appearance, Natania did not have a counterpart in the ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics. Appearances # Walking Dead: Swear # Walking Dead: Something They Need See also External Links * References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:TV characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 casualties Category:2017 character deaths Category:Characters who are shot to death